Diana Giddings
. |status = Active |datestatus = 2370 |actor = Lorine Mendell (uncredited) }} Lieutenant Diana Giddings was a Starfleet officer and junior engineer aboard the . Her quarters were located on Deck 7, room number 3255. ( ) Service history 2364 Giddings was working in engineering when Q appeared for the first time aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364, and was later seen in a marketplace in Farpoint Station on Deneb IV. ( ) She was affected by polywater intoxication like the rest of the crew. After working on the bridge and on the master systems display, she was seen kissing a male crewmember in main engineering. ( ) She guarded Lutan, the ruler of Ligon II, and Hagon from the observation lounge to the holodeck where Natasha Yar showed him the aikido program. ( ) Later that year, she was present in main engineering when Kosinski and The Traveler were conducting experiments aboard the Enterprise-D and transported the ship to the end of the universe. ( ) She was also working in engineering shortly after the death of Lieutenant junior grade . ( ) She passed the starboard lounge when Data entered to talk to Jean-Luc Picard while the ship was in orbit of Rubicun III. ( ) She was manning an aft console of the bridge when Captain Picard was under the control of a Ferengi thought maker and prepared to attack the Enterprise-D with the ( ) and again a little later when the crew encountered Q for the second time. ( ) Giddings was seen roaming the corridors when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Haven and Torona IV. ( ) She served as relief ops officer for Wesley Crusher and later as relief tactical officer for Natasha Yar when an away team beamed down to the surface of Omicron Theta. ( ) Giddings was working in an overcrowded sickbay helping treat patients for a virus from Quazulu VIII that most of the crew had contracted while in orbit of Angel I. ( ) She walked through the corridors, close to one of the docking ports of the ship when the USS Enterprise-D was docked at Starbase 74, shortly before everyone had to abandon the ship because of a faked warp core breach simulated by the Bynars. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge and later in engineering when the microbrain from Velara III was brought aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Harry Bernard nearly bumped into her in when running through a corridor. ( ) ]] Wesley Crusher nearly ran into her in a corridor while he was trying to catch up with Jake Kurland; later she was working in engineering. ( ) She was working in engineering when Worf gave the Klingons Konmel and Korris a tour of the ship. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise-D was approaching the star Delos and shortly thereafter received a distress call from the Ornaran freighter . ( ) Giddings was doing duty on the bridge when the ship experienced time loops in late 2364. ( ) She was just leaving the bridge when the Enterprise-D reached Earth in late 2364. She was walking along a corridor when Admiral Gregory Quinn beamed aboard the ship. ( ) as being in command of the .}} She was on the bridge shortly before the Enterprise-D made contact with the Romulans after decades of silence. ( ) 2365 By 2365 she had switched to the sciences division. Giddings visited Ten Forward when Captain Picard met Doctor Katherine Pulaski for the first time. ( ) Early that year she was having a short affair with Thadiun Okona when he was aboard the Enterprise-D as his ship, the Erstwhile, was undergoing repairs. She welcomed him in her quarters, very lightly dressed. ( ) She was seen in a corridor when Data was taken over by Doctor Ira Graves, ( ) and when the ship was in orbit of Gagarin IV. ( ) Giddings was treating several wounded patients during the ship's system problems in 2365. She was also present when Doctor Pulaski chewed at Ensign and helped a doctor who was helpless without the medical technology. ( ) When a crewmember of the Enterprise came down with the flu after a visit to Nasreldine, she helped Doctor Katherine Pulaski treat the patient. ( ) 2366 By 2366 she had been demoted to crewman. She was working in sickbay, treating a wounded Darien Wallace, when Doctor Paul Stubbs was conducting experiments with his egg probe. ( ) She was also on duty when the injured Mintakan Liko was treated in sickbay, and later, when the anthropologist Mary Warren died aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) She was on duty shortly after Marla Aster was beamed dead to sickbay and helped treat the other wounded archaeologists. ( ) She was part of the medical emergency team which transported the wounded Romulan officer Patahk to sickbay by using an anti-grav lift. Later, Giddings was working as a nurse in sickbay. ( ) Giddings was walking through a corridor towards sickbay where Seth Mendoza was treated, after he was infected by Ferengi pyrocytes and was greeted by Commander Riker. ( ) In an alternate timeline, created when the traveled back in time, Giddings was working in sickbay where she treated the wounded ''Enterprise-D crewmembers.'' ( ) She was chatting with Deanna Troi in a corridor shortly after Data was abducted by Kivas Fajo and was walking past Troi and Worf in a corridor shortly after the biennial Trade Agreements Conference. ( ) 2367 She was seen passing by Jono's guest quarters aboard the Enterprise-D when Captain Picard was visiting the boy after he had been released from sickbay. ( ) She walked through a corridor an a little later that year and passed Worf and Alexander Rozhenko, taking an extra look at the young Klingon. ( ) Giddings was walking along a corridor in mid 2367, smiling, when she saw Data, who was in costume as Ebenezer Scrooge and again walking along a corridor when Doctor Crusher told Captain Picard about strange occurrences in sickbay, due to the Paxans erasing their memories of the preceding twenty-four hours. ( ) She was sitting in Ten Forward, in civilian clothing, enjoying a drink with several other crewmembers shortly before a fight broke out in the bar due to a lack of REM sleep. ( ) Giddings was working in sickbay when Dr. Crusher and Nurse Ogawa treated Susanna Leijten. She brought Dr. Crusher something to drink. ( ) Off duty she visited Ten Forward and was talking to a science officer when Geordi La Forge slopped his drink on Chief O'Brien. ( ) She was in attendance of a concert of classical music in Ten Forward in late 2367 sitting at a table together with Miles O'Brien. ( ) 2368 She was a friend of Keiko O'Brien's. When Data, Miles O'Brien and Deanna Troi were taken over by Ux-Mal prisoners, she was taking care of the O'Briens' newborn baby, Molly, while Keiko was taken hostage by the Ux-Mal in 2368. ( ) She was on duty, carrying a small box of medical equipment walking through a corridor, when the Enterprise-D entered the FGC 47 nebula in late 2368. ( ) She had a drink in Ten Forward while the Borg Hugh was held in the detention cell of the ship. ( ) Together with Ensign Martinez, Crewman Giddings was treating a patient in sickbay shortly after the Enterprise-D started to assist a Romulan science ship with repairs. ( ) 2369 Diana Giddings passed Data and Doctor Julian Bashir in a corridor shortly after Data experienced his second vision. ( ) She cared for the Bersallis III colonists beamed aboard by Darien Wallace. ( ) Giddings was in the audience when the play "Frame of Mind" was performed in 2369. ( ) When the Enterprise-D was stuck in time in a temporal fragment in 2369, Deanna Troi nearly ran into a frozen Diana Giddings in a corridor. ( ) 2370 Giddings was walking along a corridor, talking to another crewmember when the Iyaaran Loquel encountered a Human child, Eric Burton, for the first time. ( ) She was playing Terrace with another crewmember in Ten Forward shortly after Worf returned from a bat'leth tournament on Forcas III. ( ) She was in Ten Forward, in civilian clothes, when the Boraalan Vorin stumbled into the bar. ( ) Giddings was present in Ten Forward when D'Arsay artifacts started to materialize all over the ship. ( ) When the crew was beginning to feel the changes caused by Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome, Giddings, in civilian clothing, was having a drink in Ten Forward. ( ) She beamed down to Maranga IV, together with Armstrong, Alfonse Pacelli, Russell, and other Enterprise-D crewmembers to attend the Kot'baval Festival. She later enjoyed a drink with a fellow crewmember in Ten Forward and left the bar when Worf started yelling at K'mtar. ( ) Giddings was on duty in sickbay when Jason Vigo suffered from a seizure and had to be taken to sickbay immediately. ( ) Appendices Background information Diana Giddings was played by regular background actress and Gates McFadden's stand-in Lorine Mendell who received no credit for her appearances. She was seen in many TNG episodes, in the first season usually wearing the skant uniform style and working in engineering. Her name was never spoken in dialogue – the script of calls her "A well-endowed female crewmember" ; in the script of she is called a "supernumerary" – ; but was given on her door sign in the former episode. The incorrectly spelled her name as "Dianna Giddings". Mendell reprised this role for the final Webster episode, titled "Webtrek", in during the second season of The Next Generation. She shared her bridge scenes with Michael Dorn, James G. Becker, and Dexter Clay. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * de:Diana Giddings fr:Diana Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Medical practitioners